A Graceful Fright
by LifeIsASacrificeWorthMaking
Summary: Godric finds he has more to live for than he thought...
1. Character Info

_Listen to this song,_ _youtu. be / Mpurua5t5jM_

Character: Zelena

Name meaning: moonlight goddess (although she will not be a goddess, I just think moonlight fits)

Age: 20

Height: 5'7

Personality: Kind, strong, doesn't put up with dishonesty or betrayal, loves life to the fullest, can't wait to meet her mate..

A/N: do Not own True Blood nor do I own Underworld.

This is not a cross over I'm just using it to... I suppose add a different species to True Blood, and if you haven't figured it out this a Godric/OC Fanfiction.

Sorry, it's short but I'm just getting started and I figured I'd get the character info out of the way that way no one's confused (including me!)

Any questions comment or message my account I'm human, I don't bite.


	2. Going After The Truth

My life is a strange one, you see I was a young girl at the age of twenty. When I was turned by a vampire elder named Amelia she said I reminded her of her daughter. It was quite simple really all it took was a bite. Can you believe that, a bite? My sister Selene was turned by another named Viktor, he didn't approve of me at first. Amelia had looked so nervous when she presented me to him as her new daughter. I didn't know then what I know now she had just lost her firstborn because of him, and I was to be the replacement. Although turning wasn't that easy, but compared to a Lycan I suppose it was more than pleasurable. I've heard the terror and pain a human has when being turned by a Lycan. Apparently it was a lot worse before Lucian was born. Lucian's bite kept Lycans looking human, and able to turn at will. Lucian was the first of his kind, he gave Lycans the ability to still have a will of their own.

I meet with Lucian sometimes, we talk about the war between our kind. About how to stop the war and coexistence between our species. He thinks a hybrid of our kinds might fix things, he told me about his love for Sonja and how they were going to have a child. He told me about her death, how because of them being in love and going to have a child that the elders sentenced her death by the sun. It broke my heart to hear his pain, such sadness in the leader of the Lycans. He told me of how they stood up to Viktor, and though the battle of Sonja was lost freeing the Lycans was not.

When he had told me of their bravery I decided to confront Viktor I told Lucian of my plan of course. He said that it was not wise, that Viktor would try to lock me away or kill me when he finds out that I know of what he's done to my family. But he understood, he said he'd be near by so that if I should need help he wouldn't be to far away. I told him I was a death dealer, "How hard could it be?" I had said, how wrong I was to think it'd be easy to have a confrontation with Viktor of all people. He wasn't happy about my decision nor my light outlook on such a thing involving Viktor.

I was walking back with Lucian hiding in the shadows to watch over me, it didn't take that long with our speed to reach the coven. I looked over at Lucian one last time, although I was worried for the outcome of this I still managed to give him a small smile as I walked into the lions den. I went to the throne room where all the other elders sleep awaiting their turn to reign over us Vampires.

I saw Viktor enjoying the company of my sister as a father would his daughter, I went in and asked for a private audience with him, he agreed and Selene walk off with his guards.

Viktor looked at me curiously, "What can I do for you my dear Zelena? What troubles you this evening?" He asked kindly, I looked at him sadly. "What happened the night you and Amelia turned Selene and me? Did the Lycans really tear apart our family?" I asked, I wanted to see if he was capable of the truth. His gaze turned angry with suspicion, "Why do you ask I told of the occurrence before I turned you both. What made this sudden curiosity strike?" he asked, I smiled slightly at him.

"Well, it's soon to be the anniversary of our turning. I wanted to remember the past, I've been told by someone else that your words of that night are false. So, I'd like to hear from you again of past events. As you very well know, I only believe the truth and I hate the dishonesty that comes with our species." I stated softly, I gave him a trust filled gaze to lessen his anger at my concealed accusation. He saw my look and claimed slightly, I suppose he thought I'd listen to whatever he said. I just wanted to see if he was capable of the truth.

"My dear your family was ripped to shreds by Lycans, we had to burn them to prevent them from turning. I had no wish for it to happen the way it did, but I do not Amelia and I regret taking in you and your sister. You both are daughters to me, you have been with me for years. Why believe another over what I have said? Have I not cared for you and your sister?" "You have and I am grateful, but I just wanted to hear your words on the matter. I think I'm going to go on my own for awhile to get away from the gossip of the coven, I also have been feeling my mate. I would like to take my leave to find him." I requested of him, "Very well my dear, I assume I will see you and your mate soon?" "As soon as I get my thoughts straightened out. I still don't know where he is, just that he is." "I see, well do try to be back before my slumber. I would like to meet your mate." I bowed my head in answer, and with that I turned and left.


	3. Selene's Wrath

As I left I looked at Selene gave a nod of my head and smiled. "See you soon, Selene." I said to her as I hugged her. She looked at me confused by my sudden affection, I just smiled and continued down the hall.

I was walking through the foyer towards the door when I heard Selene. "Zelena! Where do you think your going! You do not accuse Viktor like that and just expect to leave!" She spoke towards me in anger, I kept my back towards her.

"I did no such thing, I sought conformation and comfort from the words spoken towards me against Viktor." "And did you find him guilty of such words?" "I found my answers, if he's guilty or not is of no consequence. Especially to you one so loyal, he has cared for us. What does it matter now that I'm taking leave?" I heard the others in the coven whispering, I was still facing the door, "That does not answer my question Zelena." I sighed suddenly tired.

"Selene, I have things to do. Are you going to be finished with your pointless words anytime soon?" I could feel her anger grow, she suddenly hissed. I felt her lunge to attack me, I turned around quickly and grabbed her by the throat twisting through the air quickly I slammed her on the floor bearing my teeth. "You dare attack me! Dear sister!" I hissed at her. She made a choking sound as I tightened my hand around her throat, her hands came up clawing at my hand for air. "You may not realize it, but that was a question I expect an answer!" I loosened my hand so she could speak. As she looked at me, she looked shocked.

I laughed lightly and said quietly, "It seems you forgot who the stronger of the two of us are sister. Tell me what I said to you to warrant such an attack." I glared at her as she answered, "Any word spoken against Viktor my Sire. Are words spoken against me!" She spat the words at me. I laughed as I threw her head against the floor releasing her as I stood, I looked at her with a cold glare.

"If I had truly spoken against Viktor, I wouldn't be standing here right now. He wouldn't have permitted my leave, now would he?" She looked away, "You knew he granted my request, and yet you still started a pointless fight... I count this as a betrayal Selene, I won't soon forget this night.. Your my sister and as such I still love you. Now I don't care for anything else you have to say, I'm leaving I've been having dreams about my mate I think it's about time I went and found him." I went towards the door my hand on the knob to open the door. "Wait!"

"What?" I asked Selene, 'She's testing my patience.' I thought annoyed, I turned slightly to look at her. "Looking for your mate could take decades! Viktor could be asleep by the time you find your mate, and your just leaving?" She asked, "He only has a short while left to reign, you probably won't be back in time to bid him rest." I looked her in the eyes. "I'm leaving to find my mate. Whether or not you approve is not my concern, if I feel I need to find him sooner rather than later. Then I will! I'm sure your more than enough to bid him rest. Goodnight." With that I turned and left leaving Selene to her thoughts.

'She probably thinks I don't care, I care for her but I could now care less for Viktor. If he can't even be honest about what he's done, then he's not worth my time. I need to get back to Lucian before someone follows.' I ran faster than the speed of light to Lucian he was still in the shadows by the mansion. "Boo!" I said startling him, I laughed. "Zelena! What have I said about doing that! I still don't know how your that fast, there's never been a Vampire with your speed." He said annoyed, "But it's fun! Besides there are other species of my kind. They're called Vampires as well, there are many similarities between our species. The main difference would be they are very public, I believe they call it mainstreaming." He sighed, "Very well, let's get going I'd like to get back before we're seen."

I smiled and started walking ahead of him towards the city. "Well with how slow you are we better get started. Race you back!" I laughed started running. "Hey! Wait up that's cheating! Zelena!" He laughed amused by my childish game. He ran after me, and as we raced through the night towards the pack I felt a twinge in my heart. My eyes widened slightly, 'I knew it, my mate needs me... How will I tell Lucian? He doesn't know about my dreams yet, that I can feel how lonely, depressed, and detached my mates been feeling. I love Lucian and I know he loves me, how do I leave him for a mate I haven't even met. I don't know who needs me more...' I thought all this sadly but kept a smile on my face as I raced with Lucian. I had dreamed last morning that my mate's name was Godric the connection between he and I has gotten stronger. I've been sending happy and peaceful feelings to him through our connection, he hasn't sent any back so I can only think he hasn't realized he has a mate yet.. He might not even know everyone has destined mates. I sent him the happiness I was feeling toward him as me and Lucian finally reached the base where the pack stays. I laughed as I slid through base from how fast I was going, as I stopped sliding I turned around and ran into a smiling Lucian.


	4. Lucian's Love

I looked into his eyes and smiled softly. "Your are a beautiful man, you know that Lucian." I said softly, his gaze turned soft his hand came to my cheek and caressed it slowly.

"I love you, and I know you have a mate but I want you to be mine even if just for a little while. Be mine?" I smiled, "How could I say no? You've been by my side for decades. If you want me I'll be yours for as long as it can be, for I love you as well. Although we won't have a long run together, so I'll cherish every moment. Make love to me Lucian, make love to me like it's the last time you'll ever see me." I said to him smiling softly, he growled lowly.

"I'll do more than that. I won't stop pleasuring you till my lips have caressed every inch of you. Then I'll start all over again." I gasped lightly at his words, as he picked me up walking towards his quarters. My legs around his hips feeling every inch of him. I groaned placing lips to his neck as I felt him pressing his hips into mine with every step. His hands traced lightly across my skin tight black leather cat suit. My lips brushed lightly against his skin parting slightly as I traced circles with my tongue.

He gave a throaty growl and tossed me on the bed, he had distracted me so much I hadn't even noticed we were in his room till he tossed me. I looked at him with lust as he took off his coat and climbed the bed. When he reach me with his hands on either side of my head, he kissed me with a passion unknown. His lips against mine moving in a tantalizing dance, our lips parting slightly to another kind of dance.

I gasped lightly as his danced with my his hands had started wondering. He slowly unzipped my suit breaking the kiss and leaning back sitting lightly on my hips. He looked at me with love and lust. "I'm not leaving this bed with you till your womb is carrying my pups... If you don't want that back out now be I won't stop to ask again so are you certain?" I looked at him surprised, "If I had any doubts about this I wouldn't be here with you. Besides making a gift with you, a child of both species is something you've always wanted why wouldn't I try to give you such a gift. I love you and although I have a mate, by our actions this night you will be my first mate always and forever. A part of my heart will always be yours." I said lovingly smiling, he smiled back.

"And I thank you for such a gift Zelena. I will love you and soon our child as well. A part of my heart will always be with Sonja but the rest of my heart belongs to you and soon our child." He smiled and took off the rest of our clothes when he saw me completely bare to him he looked as in awe. Like I was the most beautiful woman in the world and he kissed me as such. With our softly whispered I love you to each other nothing else was said, our bodied moving together as one. Passion and love was all we shared with each other that night, keeping close together during our love making...


	5. Authors Note

Hey, so... Kinda forgot to transfer the update to here.. But I'll do it in a few days because I'm already working on another update, so I'll just do both at the same time... Thanks for reading!


	6. not a chapter

I won't be changing much, I just need it to flow more smoothly together, and get a correct timeline. I'm sure I also have some grammar mistakes somewhere, so hopefully I'll be able to catch those.

Now, I received a guest comment telling me this is rubbish, well it's my rubbish.. And as I see it needs some work (which I already knew) I will be working on it.

Thank you all for your patience, time and support.

Happy holidays!


	7. Zelena's Gift

*~A week later~*/p  
"Is he the one?" Lucian asked, "His blood didn't mix, he is not of the pure Corvinus bloodline.. You need to hunt down another.." Singe said as he marked out the boys name. Lucian sighed, irritated.  
"How many leads are left?" "There's seven but I don't know which one will be the one we need.." "Keep on the hunt, we'll find the heir sooner or later.. Let's just hope it's sooner.." Lucian looked down cast at another failure.

"Right at that moment I walked through the old plastic curtains at the doorway of the room."Lucian!" I exclaimed excitedly glancing around the room to find Lucian. "What is it?" Lucian asked smiling at my excitement.  
"I need to speak to you privately meet me in your chambers when your finished." I said smiling, while Lucian looked confused at what I could possibly need to speak to him about privately.

"Our chambers. Dear one, with how much time you've spent in there with me. I am quite sure they are your chambers as well." Lucian said in a soft loving voice, I blushed looking quite bashful at his openness in front others. "If you insist." I said bashfully a small smile growing on my lips. My heart was running rapidly in joy.

"Well, I'm finished now. I'll walk with you to our chambers, and I do insist. " Lucian said. He took my hand in his lifting it to his lips and pressing the sweetest kiss upon the top of my hand. I was completely flush now, my eye looking into his completely entranced.

Then Singe coughed and the trance was broken. I giggled nervously for a second. "Well, hurry up then!" I said smiling slightly at singe. He returned the gesture, as I hurried towards Lucian and my chambers pulling him along by the hand he had yet to let go of. We reached our chambers fairly quickly."Close the doors, Lucian." He did as I asked.

"What did you need to speak with me about?"

"I'm Pregnant! We're going to have a child together! Singe examined me this morning, I was feeling a little off. So, I went to see him." I told him in rapid secession, Lucian was shocked to say the least.

"It usually takes decades or centuries to conceive. How is this possible?" He asked surprised, "Well, when a man and a woman-" "I know how a child is made, it is just surprising how that it happened so quickly.. Not that I'm not happy by this gift your able to give me." He said getting over the shock at such a surprise. "Well it's not like I wasn't surprised, I mean it was a shock to me at first too. But you did say you would keep me in bed till I had your pups, and that's just what you did." "This means I need to keep you hidden if someone finds out.. Especially Viktor you'll both be in grave danger." He said worried, I just smiled.  
"I know which is why I'll be leaving to find my destined mate. My last dream showed him living far from here. He's all the way in America, so I'll be far away from this war.." "That's probably best, although I'll miss you and our growing child." He said sadly, my expression softened.

"I will send word as soon as the child's born. I think you should keep looking for a Corvinus to avoid suspicion from others by stopping your search. I'll take Raze's son with me, he's trustworthy and strong enough to keep me safe if need be. He'll also keep suspicion away since he's not seen as much around here anyways." He looked at me and laughed slightly, "You had this all planned out before you told me didn't you." he states. "Yes, I did. I plan to leave tonight on a cargo ship headed to America." He sighed, "I'll keep to finding the bloodline.. I will miss you, although it's best if you leave before anything unfortunate happens. I'll send Draven with you."

"Have him meet me there, I don't want to waste time so I will be leaving right away... I do love you, you do know that?" I said, he smiled.  
"As I do you. Go, I will send Draven after you. Go, before I change my mind." "Alright, alright.. Just let me change first.. I'll be taking that coat of yours with me." I stated smirking, he laughed. "Is that a request or a order miss Luna." "Both." He smiled, shrugging it off.

"Here, keep warm and stay safe. I love you, and thank you for this gift." He said softly while wrapping me his coat. "I love you too, and if I don't leave now I don't think I will!" I stated laughing lightly, I smiled at him before leaving as fast as I could toward the docks.

I arrived at the docks as they were doing final checks on the ship, as I was walking towards the ship men in black uniforms surrounded me. I was outnumbered and outgunned, I stayed where I was waiting for someone to come forward.

Someone did.

Alexander Corvinus himself stepped out of the shadows, hands behind his back clasped together loosely, relaxed with his head held high. I lowered my head in respect towards him.

"Eldest! What can I do for you this evening?" I asked him as I wondered what he wanted with me. He showed a slight smile at me.

"I ask Zelena sired by Amelia whom was sired by Marcus, a favor should you choose to humor a old man's wishes. They'll benefit you and yours." I stared at him cautiously, "What could I do for that would benefit me and mine?"

"Drink." He said. "What? " I asked confused. "Drink from me and become something stronger and when the time comes, and I call on you, come. Come across seas, countries, anywhere and end my sons."

"Why?"

"I tire of their cruelty, one is locked up and can't help his mindset the other can help it but chooses not to. I'd rather rid the world of them than have them set their wrath upon it."

I looked down, "I don't know what will become of me but I have my own child on the way, so I'll do it." I said walking closer to him,'I should do this carefully, those men look quite tense now that I think of it..' I thought suddenly, slowly taking out a small blade from Lucian's coat.

So, as not to alert the Eldest guardsmen.

I slowly got on one knee delicately grasping his wrist, I turned it upwards to face me. Swiftly slicing his wrist, I put his slit wrist to my mouth drinking. I drank slowly at first then deeply.

His blood so rich and sweet the most decadent I've ever tasted. I could feel the blood changing me, the feeling was addictive.

I didn't want to stop but I hear his heartbeat nagging in the back of my mind. I knew if I continued any longer his heartbeat might become to faint.

So, I slowed to a stop, licking his wrist clean to clot the blood. I gave one last lick groaning from leaving such a sweet treat, I stood smirking slyly.

"Your blood is delicious Eldest, how is it that your blood is up to par with the finest of wines?"

He laughed loudly and then sighed with a slight smile. "Thank you, truly. I haven't laughed genuinely in quite some time. And I haven't a clue on how it tastes so well, your the first to taste it. I suppose it could be because I'm the original Corvinus." I smiled feeling a bit of a blood high.

"I suppose so, Eldest. If I may, could it be possible to take some of your blood with me. I have quite the trip to make and I wasn't able to get anything without raising suspicion."

"You can have some for a snack, but I insist you take my private plane. It will make your trip significantly shorter, my men will stay with you till your safely within your mates arms. Do you know what happens to mates the closer they get to their destined mate?"

"They get a stronger connection, of course."

"Yes, but they also get markings. They are unique to every pair of mates. Don't worry they are actually quite beautiful."

"I'll take your offer and thank you for the information. I shall come as quickly as I can when called." He just smiled, "Come, my men will take you to the plane. My blood will be there when you arrive. I wish you happiness with your mates." I nodded my head at his words, "Thank you, for your kind words." With that we parted, following his men to a jeep they drove me quickly to the airstrip.

We got there within minutes, hopping out the vehicle. I walked to the plane and up the steps, walking through the entrance I quickly got seated.

"We'll be departing in a minute, you should get some sleep. We'll wake you when we get to America, you'll need to direct us the rest of the way." "I expected as much, wake me when needed. I'd head south once there though, I saw a cowboy with him in the dream." I said leaning back rolling over in the seat. "Yes, ma'am. Have a good sleep we'll wake you in about 10 hours if you're not up before then."

I heard him say drifting into sleep I hummed, nodding into the seat more.


	8. Dreams And A Meeting

_I woke to a tingling sensation to see Godric leaning over laying kisses upon my shoulder. I was on a bed with tan sheets, I ran my hand over the sheets._

 _"This is a dream." I said softly, as he trailed soft kisses down my arm to the inside of my wrist. "This dream is torture." He told me, "Why?" I asked. "Because I can feel you, yet I cannot see you." He said as he lavished the pulsing veins in my wrist with his tongue, his fangs peeking out._

 _I gave a soft gasp as he ran his fangs along my wrist. He was setting me aflame with his gentle teasing. "Then should we not enjoy it while it lasts?" I asked a little breathlessly. He growled out, "We should." As he pinned me to the bed. He practically had me spread eagle with my wrists in his hands. I let out a little laugh as he lowered his face to my neck. "This is not what I meant." I said to him. "What else could you have possibly meant?" he asks as he loosens his hold on my wrists._

 _I watch his face as his lips formed a cute little pout, I was suddenly very thankful for my young looks. His beautiful sea green eyes straining to try and see me. I moved one of my hands from his hold and reached to caress his face, his own hand tightly gripped my reaching one. "Will you not let me touch you?" I asked him, he hesitantly let go. I caressed his face brushing my thumb underneath one of his eyes. "Has anyone ever told you how beautiful your eyes are? Because they are beautiful, that is." I said to him, as I moved closer to him embracing him. "You can see me?" "Yes." "Why can't I see you?" "Because you are not ready, but I long for the day you are." I said to him as I held him he had yet to return the embrace. "This is not a dream, is it?" He asked me. "It is, and yet it is not." I told him gently. His face turned furious, "Who are you to invade my dreams!" He asked as he threw me on the bed and jumped off._

 _I scoffed, "I am your mate! Godric, I could never hurt you." I said to him. He gave a disbelieving laugh, "I would know if I had a mate, I do not have a mate!" I looked at him in disbelief, "Are you so blinded by shame that you cannot feel me? I am apart of you, why can you not find me?" I asked my heart hurting. "I do not know who you are but it is a serious offence to use magic especially against a sheriff."_

" _You are a fool Godric, did you not hear me! I can feel you! I have felt you for the last hundred years, I have known your name for the past two weeks, and I have seen you for the past week. You are beautiful, you are sad, you have so much regret inside its painful." I sighed as he said nothing to my words. "I was on my way to see you, this very second. But I see now that this was a mistake, you are not ready for a mate just yet. That's fine, I can wait." I told him sadly, my heart aching so much I thought it was tearing in two._

" _I do not want you here again! I want you gone!" He spoke with such hurtful rage. He's like a wounded animal pushing away it's saving grace, just because they're scared. "I see, well I am not to sure on how I got here. So, if it does happen again I won't be able to stop it. But I won't come see you when we wake like I had planned. I will do my best not to show up in your dreams again." My voice breaking as tear trailed down my face. I was suddenly extremely grateful that he could not see me. "Are you crying now?" He asked me, I answered with a resounding. "No. I now wish what caused this dream had waited. I would like to wake up now." The dream started to fade, my heart breaking with it._

When I was sure I was awake, I put my hand over my mouth to quiet the sobs trying to escape me as the tears just flowed down my face. I took a shaky deep breath, let out a short sigh and wiped my face. I sat up straight in my seat and looked out the window. I could feel tears trying to build again from the view, not because of the view itself but because it's his home and he had basically told me in no certain terms I was no welcome in it.

I sighed standing up to talk with the piolet, "Hey, find a place to land, we're here." The piolet started flipping switches and I went back to my seat. I let out a sigh as I settled against the seat again.

' _He hates me, and he doesn't even know me'_ I laid my hand upon my stomach feeling tiny twitches, and I smiled for the first time since I woke. _'At least, I have you little one.'_

"Please fasten all seatbelts as we are about to land." I heard overhead on the planes intercom.

As the plane start to descend I felt slight drop in my stomach and a slight jerk as the plane touch down. When the plane came to a stop I unfastened my seatbelt and stood. One of the eldest men had already opened the door, thanking him I started to descend the stairs. "Wait, Miss Zelena!" I heard the piolet call out from the doorway as he hurried down after me. "it's just Zelena actually." "Well, Zelena, I have been told to inform you that there are vampire hotels here and to help keep you off the radar our employer will provide for your every need. As such we have made reservations at the hotel Carmilla for you." He informed me. "I see, well point in the correct direction and I will promptly make my way there."

"A car will be here shortly to drive you there." I just nodded my head at him in acceptance. It did not take long for a black unmarked car to pull up to drive me there. The drive stepped out and opened the door for me, I thanked the driver as I got in. I didn't bring anything with me other than the clothes on my Lucian's coat and a black little burner phone he gave me to keep in contact. Along with my weapons, of course. A death dealer can't really go anywhere empty handed.

The drive there didn't take very long it seems the airstrip and the hotel they booked are connected. The Hotel Carmilla very public and attention gathering. The brick seemed to be a brown at night. I'm sure it would look very generic during the day, but at night the lights were what really made it stand out. Bright lights coloring the bricks red, it was the perfect hotel for a vampire at least. When we pulled up I waited for the driver to open the door, as he opened the door he offered me his hand and I accepted his help it was only polite after all. "Thank you." "Your welcome, my lady." When I went to leave he stopped me to tell me he was my assigned driver and should I need him I only need call and he would come, with that he handed me his card and left. I sighed as I look up at the hotel, "Well, this is it." With that I walked inside, a woman was there to greet me. "Hello! Miss Zelena, we have been expecting you, I can take you to your room to settle in or there's the bar if your hungry. We have Trueblood and we also have donors, if that is your pleasure as well." She offered me. "I think I will try a donor first." "Very well, follow me please. Do you have a preference, we offer every blood type available?" She asked as she led me to a sitting area. "No, just bring me someone. I would also like to try this Trueblood as I have never heard of it before." "someone will be with you shortly. I will have them bring you a sample tray of Trueblood with your donor." "thank you, you have been very kind." She smiled brightly bowed her head and left to fulfil my order.

I looked around the room. It had red lounge couches, gray flooring, and red walls. While it looked expensive, it was also very plain. I decided I would try the human after the Trueblood, just in case it did not suit my tastes.

A very tan young man came towards me holding a tray of Trueblood samples. "I assume you are to be my meal for the evening?" I asked him, he just nodded yes and I gestured for him to have a seat. "I wish to try this Trueblood before I taste you, is that fine with you?" I asked kindly. "Yes ma'am. I recommend the O- or AB+ they seem to be the most requested." "Then I will try them both starting with the O- please." He handed me the O-, it was in a little shot glass. I raised the red liquid to my lips I swallowed.

For a few seconds it satisfied my hunger slightly, then I felt the worst pain imaginable and started spewing the terrible tasting liquid. I gripped my throat falling to the floor, I curled up into a ball. All the other vampire patrons sped to their feet, their fangs dropping. The human male meant to be my meal quickly dropped the tray getting on the floor with me he put his wrist to my mouth trying to help me. I quickly grabbed his wrist, "My bite would turn you. I have a blade in my coat, use it to make a shallow cut on your wrist carefully." I whispered hoarsely, he froze for a second the realization of what he almost did sunk in. "quickly, please" he nodded searching my coat quickly finding my blade slicing his finger in the process. I grabbed his hand on stated sucking on his finger he moaned.

His blood tasted great but for some reason wasn't doing much. I quickly through his hand away and started coughing again. A vampire came up and gripped him by the throat. "What did you do to her human?!" he stated chocking him, "please! I tried to help her!" the human gasped out. I grabbed the vampire ankle, "Let him go, he did nothing wrong." I whispered sternly my eyes blazing blue glaring up at him. "You drank Trueblood that he delivered and you drank from him." "As I said he did nothing wrong just take me to your sheriff, I need help that neither of you can give. Let the human go." I ordered him. He threw the human down and picked me up bridal style. "It's your death wish, the sheriff has been in a bad mood tonight." "Just hurry." With that he sped through the night taking me to the one place I needed and yet I dreaded to be.


End file.
